Velvetta Kisses
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Two different worlds, one same feeling :: Fic 2: Little Miss Rule Breaker :: Red-X/Starfire oneshot series
1. Years Young

**Title: **Years Young

**Summary: **n/a

**Notes: **AU

* * *

My lips were mere millimeters away from his, if not already touching them.

I could feel his hot breath beating softly against me.

He smelt of smoke and cinnamon and it was tempting as hell.

His arms were snaked around my waist while mine were looped around his neck.

He pulled me closer and our lips met.

I melted in his hands and he grinned into our kiss.

I pressed myself closer to him, begging for more, which he happily obliged to.

I felt myself being pushed onto my back as he slowly laid on top of me.

I plunged deeper and deeper into his sea of passion where he dove down to rescue me and we surfaced in a tight embrace.

Yet something throbbed in the back of my mind.

So I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a husky voice.

"This is wrong," I replied in a whisper. He narrowed his eyes and moved from his position on top of me so I could sit up.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I can't....this is wrong," I breathed. He leaned in a placed his mouth against mine softly. I pressed back gently.

"I have to go back," I told him.

"...I know."

"I love you," I said in a soft voice.

"I love you too," he said running a hand through my hair, "I don't want you to go back to them."

My throat began to tighten. I had to go back. They were my best friends and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

But he was my love. The one thing that made all the trouble worth while.

But I had made a promise to my friends. A promise I intended to keep.

"I have to go," I whispered again.

"Good bye."

I felt tears prick my eyes and I nodded and left.

* * *

_**Fifteen years later**_

_I've been here before, _I thought to myself, _The lone woman, beautiful and mysterious, entering a well-known coffee shop and ordering a drink. Then the handsome stranger, or love interest from the past comes in a sweeps her off her feet._

I sighed. _Sadly, that is not that part I get to play, _my thoughts continued to wander as I poured a cup of tea for a customer,_ Instead, I am the one serving the drinks._

"That would be $1.67 please," I said simply. The woman handed me two dollars and I gave her 33 cents back, "have a nice day," I added pleasently before adding more to my secret sketch book I had hidden in my apron.

"Can I get a cinnamon latte?" A man asked me.

"Sure," I replied, writing his order on a cup. I was about to walk away and begin to make his drink when he stopped me. He pulled me back so we were face-to-face.

"I search for you for fifteen years and that's the greeting I get?" he murmured into my ear.

"Do you want your latte or not?" I asked. Then I kissed him swiftly, but passionatly.

"My break's in twenty minutes," I told him, "looks like you'll have to wait."

"It's only fair," he replied. I chuckled.

"Since when did you do fair?"

"Fifteen years versus twenty minutes. You do the math," he grinned, "I'll meet you outside." I nodded and he left, the little bell over the door tinkling as it closed.

I sighed contently and stared at his back as he pulled a magazine off the rack and flipped through the pages.

Then, for the first time in what felt like forever, I smiled and went back to work.

* * *

A/n: What did I just do? I honestly have no idea what motavated me to write that but okay...I'll go with it.

p.s. I honestly think Red-X/Starfire is one of the sexiest pairings in the whole series. But that's just me.

I'll shut up.

Now you may go read something else that wasn't written on a two second snap decision becuase the writer was bored and romantically high.

I'll be writing these oneshots steadily....maybe once a week or so.


	2. Simple Favors

**Title: **Simple Favors

**Summary: **n/a

**Notes: **AU, Casey Devers - Red-X, Kory Anders - Starfire (dur,) Malcom Nole - Malchior, Ever (Evie, Ev) Lastings - Jinx. Don't like the names? Too bad, I do.

* * *

Casey coughed for the seventh time that morning. His girlfriend Kory looked at him from across the room, her apple eyes clouded with concern.

_"Are you okay?"_ she mouthed when the teacher's back was turned.

_"I'm fine,"_ he mouthed back. Kory frowned as Casey coughed again.

_"No you're not!"_ Casey's eyes narrowed before he continued to jot down notes. Kory sighed and her eyes returned to her paper.

**RIIINNNNGGGG!!!**

"You're homework is to write a thesis statement using parallelism that you will share with your group. Class dismissed," their teacher announced. The sound of students gathering their things and heading out the door filled the room.

Casey was the first one out with Kory on his heels.

* * *

"You said you were fine!" Kory huffed. Casey frowned.

"I AM!" he growled. Kory's eyes narrowed.

"No you're not! Let me help you!"

"NO!"

"Please!" Kory pleaded.

"I said NO!" he slammed his locker shut and coughed.

"You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this...." Kory whimpered. Casey's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry....I just don't want you to catch whatever I have," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't care!" Kory cried, "I want to help you!" Casey sighed.

"I can't." Kory's eyebrows knitted as she looked up at him.

"Look, I'm sick already!" she said, but faking it so she sounded like: "Dook, I'b sick already!" and added a sniffle at the end. Casey grinned into her hair.

"You're a bad actor and an even worse liar, you know? You are a very easy person to read." Kory pulled out of the hug.

"Casey.....please." Casey sighed.

"I can't.....I'm sorry."

"...kiss me," Kory whispered. Casey bit his lip, resisting the urge to sweep Kory off her feet and giving her the kiss of her life.

"No. I don't want you sick."

"Please! I have a very strong immune system!" Kory insisted. Casey shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I can't."

And with that, he walked away to his next class leaving a rather hurt Kory behind.

* * *

The next day, Kory seemed cheery.

_Very _cheery.

_Overly cheery, even for Kory_, Casey thought as Kory seemed to float from class to class, smiling and laughing right on Que as she mingled with her friends.

"Okay," he confronted her, "what's up?"

"I am in a very good mood today Casey. Perheps you would like to join me," Kory chirped. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiiight."

"Leeeeeft," Kory giggled at her joke.

"Kory!" Casey almost whined.

"Casey!" Kory mock-whined back.

"What is wrong with you? There is NO way you can be this happy!"

"How 'bout that?" Kory replied sharply, "and here you were telling me that I was easy to read."

"Hey Kor!" Kory turned to see one of her friends from class and lightly bounced over to her. Casey sighed.

* * *

_"So what's up with Kory?" _Malcom asked.

"You honestly expect me to know that?!" Casey huffed into the phone.

_"Good point. I heard from Evie that Kory's ticked at her, cough, boyfriend,"_Malcom informed him.

"Don't have to rub it in! I already know why Kory's pissed....just.....why?"

_"Er....what?"_

"No, I know who she's pissed at: me. But why?"

_"Because you won't kiss her?"_

"Why is that bad? I'm keeping her healthy!"

_"Evie said that Kory told her that she'd rather be sick and happy rather than being perfectly healthy and miserable."_

"It'll only last the week or so! I don't want Kory sick!"

_"Aw, now ain't that cute? Casey's gone soft!"_

"Gr. No one likes you. Go away."

_"Ha! You wish!"_Malcom laughed. Casey blew a raspberry into the phone.

_"Did you seriously just do that?"_Malcom laughed again.

"Yup! See you tomorrow...bitch!"

_"Love you too!"_Casey hung up, Malcom's laughter still echoing as he did.

"Ugh," Casey rubbed his temples, "I swear Malcom's on some kind of drug! Or at_ least_ he broke into the sugar bowl again....."

* * *

_**Two days later**_

"Ev!" The brunette looked over her shoulder to find Casey standing behind her.

"What do you want? How much does it cost? When will you pay me back? And is it on eBay so I can get it cheap?"

"Kory. Infinite. Instantly. No."

"Got it. Flowers? Chocolate? Jewelry?"

"Nope."

"Awesome. Saves you eighty dollars."

"Sweet."

"Glad that works. Now go away before I change my mind."

Casey flashed a grin at his best girl-friend and walked away.

* * *

"Kory!" Casey called to the red-haired girl. Kory let out an exhasperated sigh.

"Yes?" Casey spun her around and kissed her full on the mouth. Kory melted into it.

"I thought you were sick and couldn't kiss me," Kory mumbled against his lips. Casey pulled back.

"That's the thing," he said, "I'm not sick anymore."

"You sure?" Kory asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Then she kissed him again. When she pulled back, she sneezed.

"You okay?" Casey asked. Kory nodded.

"Can I just have one favor?"

"Of course."

"If I get sick, would you take care of me?" Casey grinned.

"Always."

* * *

A/n: This was actually based of the little..."dispute" my boyfriend and I are having now. Funny how real life is just that darn fun to write about!

So Casey is Red-X because I am SICK of seeing Xavier Red's on fanfiction. I know I have an Xavier Red in Reality Check, but I fell in love with the name Casey once I heard it again. Heh. Devers is like of like my version of red backwards.

And Ever (Ev, Evie) is Jinx because I'm also sick of Jennifer/J-names in general. Again with the RC thing, I was too lazy to think up a good name. And Lastings....just thought it sounded cool. I mean seriously, Ever Lastings? I'd LOVE to have that name!

Expect those names to reprise through these oneshots. I really like them for some reason.


	3. Little Miss Rule Breaker

**Title: **Little Miss Rule Breaker

**Summary: **Bad Kory. Bad, bad, bad, BAD Kory!

**Notes: **AU, Casey Devers - Red-X, Kory Anders - Starfire, Malcom Nole - Malchior, Ever (Evie, Ev) Lastings - Jinx. Names look familiar? Good.

No this is **_NOT _**a sequel to Simple Favors. This is completely different story! And I have added Raven in this ficlet: Rachelle (Rach, Rae) Roth and Robin as well: Dick Grayson (seriously, when is his name NOT Dick/Richard? When it's ROBIN! Duh! Hahaha.....)

* * *

_Number one rule in feminism_: Never date your friend's ex!

Kory took a deep breath. She was always the good girl. Perfect grades, flawless attendance, captain of the cheer leading team, dancer, beautiful, kind, you name it. However, there was this one little flaw...

Casey.

Kory moaned in frustration and turned over on her bed. Then she turned back onto her stomach.

"I am in love with two of my friends' ex's.....great," she said sarcastically, "AND I have a boyfriend.....even better!"

Truth be told, she wasn't in love with Casey. In fact, she only started having these thoughts because she rode the bus home...

* * *

_"Cheer leading practice is cancelled today," the person over the loud speaker said, "sorry for inconvenience."_

_Kory sighed and stuffed her cheer leading uniform back in her locker before she gathered up the rest of her things. Then she closed her locker and prepared to ride the bus._

"The bus..."_ she thought, _"this will be my first time riding the bus home this year..." _Kory had not once taken the bus home since she had cheer leading practice everyday after school. She pondered this and quickly met up with her friend Rachelle, who also rode the bus and her boyfriend Dick to quickly hug him goodbye._

_"So....what do you normally do on the bus?" Kory asked once she and Rachelle were sitting down._

_"Listen to my iPod....drown everyone else out..." Rachelle replied monotonously, putting her head phones in._

_"Oh...." Kory looked away, mentally cursing for forgetting her own iPod._

_"Pssh, whatever!" A boy's voice came from the front of the bus._

_"Ha! You wish!" Another boy's voice came. Kory froze, praying to God that the owner of the second voice wasn't-_

_"Casey!" A girl called from the seat three rows behind Kory. She gasped._

_"Oh no....." Casey's friend Malcom passed her seat with Casey fallowing. Kory peeked at him. Casey looked at her and bit his lip._

_"Kory?"_

Shit.

_"What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"I ride this bus," she told him promptly._

_"Yippee," Casey said, rolling his eyes. Kory frowned but said nothing._

_"Why him?" she muttered under her breath, "out of everyone that could ride. This. Bus. Why him?" Memories of middle school ran through her head:_

_Liking Casey all through seventh and part of eighth grade, having Rachelle date him for a majority of seventh grade, kissing him three times, asking him out, getting rejected and finally getting over him._

_"Ugh....."_

_

* * *

_

_Later, Kory was listening to a conversation when she got another glance at Casey._

"Is it me, or is he hot?" _she asked herself. She sighed...._"You can't like another guy! We have a boyfriend!"_ her logical side told her._

"I know that!" _her rash side told her, _"damn he looks like a good kisser..."

"Then stop thinking about him like that!"

"Why? He's hot!"

"We have a boyfriend! REMEMBER?"

"So? You can think other people are attractive when you're dating someone....I'm sure Dick thinks other girls are pretty."

"He probably does....however, he does not day dream about making out with them, now does he?"

".....shut up."

_Kory smacked her forehead and groaned. Casey raised an eyebrow._

_"Kory?" she looked up to see Casey's deep, gorgeous, auburn eyes....but that was beside the point._

_"What?"_

_"You just smacked yourself."_

_"Uh....yeah! Memory jolt! I forgot something and smacking my forehead helped me remember!" she put on a fake grin._

_"Right," Casey then turned back to Malcom and the other girl he was talking to. Kory sighed again._

"ARGH!" Kory threw her plush pillow at the wall before going to retrieve it. "He'll never like me! Ever! Why would he? Not after all that....that....BULLSHIT in middle school!" She threw herself onto her bed. "Bad Kory. Bad, bad, bad, BAD Kory!" She took a deep breath and stood up calmly. Then she walked over to her backpack and pulled out her English binder to do her homework and get her mind of Casey.

She told herself that she would get over him, she did once and she WOULD do it again....

_..._starting tomorrow, that is.

* * *

A/n: Heh.....just a random idea that popped up in my head. I may have a fallow up for this....

* * *


End file.
